Bonds
by FallenFaerie.withTatteredWings
Summary: A link between human and Fae. Hardship, tragedy and life altering events to deal with.... all just to be happy. Is it really worth it? On hold until I get more chapters written.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds**

Bonded - the human a fae chooses to share their power with.

**Element:** **Fae/ Spirit/ Familiar:** **Bonded/ Companion:**

Earth Randy & Iris Hunter & Rebecca

Water Damien & Dalila (Twins) Steve & Natalie

Fire Jason & Brandy Colby & Estelle

Air Dante & Harmony Lance & Genevieve

Spirit Levi & Althea Anthony & Desarea

**Familiar's Physical Form:**

Earth- land based animal (i.e. fox, deer, bear, etc)  
Water- water based animal (i.e. fish, sea horse, etc)  
Fire- land or water based animal usually found in hot environments (i.e. komodo dragon, scorpion, etc)  
Air- flight capable animal (i.e. dragonfly, bee, butterfly, bird, etc)  
Spirit- **A.N.**- I am unsure as to whether or not to give the spirit "familiar's" a physical form... mostly because I cannot come up with any but if you can and they are believable, have at it. **End A.N.**

**Couples:** (Yes there will be romance....)

Steve & Rebecca

Anthony & Desarea

Colby & Genevieve

Hunter & Natalie

Lance & Estelle

**Familiar and Companion Bonds:**  
Rebecca - Harmony

Steve - Damien

Desarea - Brandy

Anthony - Randy

Geneveive - Dalila

Colby - Jason

Natalie - Iris

Hunter - Dante

Estelle - Althea

Lance - Levi

The general plot line is as follows: Children, who may or may not have had a hard life, who believe in "Mother Earth" and the greater good wish to resurrect what most people refer to as Pagan or Wiccan Rituals. They want to bring back the "magic" from before science made it into a fairy tale. The "Fae" are in basically spirits - for lack of a better word- who come across these children at some point in the children"s lives and become their "imaginary" friend (or what not.. Admit it, you had an imaginary friend when you were a kid too!). Helping them along the way of bringing back the "old magic".

**A.N.** This is kind of like Bridge to Terabithia meets Naruto meets all the childhood Disney movies you watched as a kid. -- I own none of the before mentioned things!-- It's hard for me to explain how I want the story to go... but that is the general plot line. The children "master" their element but can use them all to so some extent. They use this "magic" to bring back the good and innocence to people. Granted there is still the bad and "evil" people and things out there but it doesn't effect them as much as it would. They kind of create a "new world" ( maybe like stargate and how they discover atlantis and all the other planets and what not? -- don't own stargate either!--). **End A.N.**

Damien and Dalila are the only related fae in this story. They are twins. They cannot be apart until they have found their bonded. Should they separate before hand their powers go out of control.  
Rebecca and Steve were once high school friends, Rebecca having had a crush on him, and Steve feeling the same but not ready to commit to another relationship after the disaster of his ex leaving him when his younger sister started causing trouble at home. Rebecca gets sent away, to live with her mother's younger brother, the summer after they meet and they lose touch. Rebecca gets married and has a son (Xander) and then faces the loss of her husband after 4 short years of marriage. Steve going on to be a Marine and facing the tragedies of the recent war, comes home realizing he needs someone in his life to help him deal with it... they are the only ones who don't meet their fae until later in life.  
The other characters meet their fae as young children, when imaginary friends are still accepted and faerie belief is still strong. The bonding is easy, they don't 'come into' their powers until the age of majority (18) and have to learn to control it... while in the process of learning they meet each other and form a group. Some characters will be friends. All characters are the same general age group... 20 - 25 years old. Their goal after learning to control their powers is to bring pagan beliefs back, science has taken over too much and the fae folk are dying off because no one believes in them and therefore cannot be bonded with their fae companion.


	2. Rebecca's Begininng

Bonds

Chapter One - Rebecca's Beginning

Her life was already troubled and unsteady and she wasn't even an hour old. Born two and a half months premature, she was weighed into the world at a frighteningly light weight of 2 pounds 12 ½ ounces. The doctors explained to frightened parents that their brand new, precious life couldn't be taken home with them. Rebecca, as the baby had been named, was simply too small and too fragile to be taken out of the hospital until she weighed as much as the other babies in the nursery. So little Rebecca was visited by Lorraine, Antoni Sr. and Antoni Jr. every day until exactly one month after her birth and three days after her mothers 25th birthday she was able to finally come home to the house that had been waiting for her. Little Antoni loved his baby sister and promised his Mama that he'd always take care of her (oh the promises of a 3 year old) and keep her safe. Keep his baby sister safe is what he did, too. From everyone except himself of course. What younger sibling is safe from the torture or their older sibling? Intentional or lasting harm he never caused. Becca and Toni were the center of their Mama's world and she the center of theirs. They lived a good life, a mother, a father figure, and so many friends and 'adopted' family you would never be alone. They grew up as wild but civilized children. When not in school or church you could be sure to find them and their friends and family camping in the woods, having a party for the simplest achievements or around the large fire pit in someone's backyard just celebrating life and all the beauty of nature.

Then, by some horrible twist of fate, tragedy decided to come knock at their door. It was Becca's family's turn to host the Thanksgiving celebrations and dinner that year. A week or so before the celebration, Lorraine began to feel ill. She went to the doctor, who told her that her childhood asthma had returned with a force and to compound it all she had a rather nasty chest cold. Lorraine, taking the medications provided by the doctor and still not feeling better but not wanting to ruin the celebrations that they had all worked so hard on, didn't tell anyone that she was still feeling poorly. That's when it happened. Four days before the holiday where you tell everyone all that you are thankful for, Becca, Toni, Wayne - their father figure - and all their friends suddenly had one less thing to be thankful for. Lorraine was preparing for bed and taking her nightly shower, when there was suddenly a pain so mind numbing in her chest she couldn't breathe or move and it took all she had to just call out at a normal speaking tone for someone to call 911 before collapsing. Wayne, seeing what had happened quickly called someone to come get Becca and Toni and take them in for the night and then called 911 and staying on the line until they arrived. Becca and Toni were soon picked up by Benny, a close family friend and almost older brother. As they drove away from the house Becca could hear the ambulance's sirens but still neither child knew exactly what was happening with the center of their universe. They stayed at Benny's for several hours. Every passing hour Becca was getting more and more nervous. Wayne finally came to get them a few short hours before dawn. He showed up looking so depressed, all Becca and Toni could do was hug him. Then he took them inside Benny's and told them to gather anything they had brought with them. While they did so, Wayne told Benny what had happened. Becca, being the young and curious child that she was, quickly finished gathering her things and started asking Wayne when they would get to see Mama. Wayne told her and Toni that they wouldn't be seeing her at the hospital; Becca, thinking that her Mama was waiting for them at home, was even more eager to get going. Toni, being older and more serious, caught the underlying grief in Wayne's voice, asked why they weren't going to be visiting the hospital. It was then explained to the two children that their precious Mama had passed on and wouldn't ever be coming home. Toni, catching on, immediately began to withdraw into himself. Becca, not understanding, asked what he meant by passed on and never coming home. Wayne held her and told her that 'passed on' was another way of saying that someone had died and gone on to live with GOD. Becca, still trying to process it all, was then put in the car and taken home. Upon reaching the house her Mama had turned into a home, it finally sunk in. Her Mama wasn't gonna be their to hold her next time she had a bad dream, help her when she fought with her friends and she wouldn't be their to ask her how her day had gone. Still in a shocked state, Becca, being the only one still able to talk with out every other word coming out as a sob, began calling their family and friends. She called her Nana (Grandmother) and passed on the news and asked that Nana call the rest of the family while Becca began the calls to the many friends. Becca made it through three phone calls before she reached her best friends family number. After telling her second Mama what had happened, the shock wore off and she became inconsolable.

Becca's best friend and her family showed up not half an hour later to finish the phone calls and be there for them. It was then that Wayne had calmed enough to explain what had happened. Lorraine had a heart attack and was dead before the ambulance was even called. Upon the ambulance's arrival the medics tried to revive her several times and failing each time. They had tried several times in the house, the ambulance and at the hospital, all attempts failing. Becca couldn't go down the hall to seek the solace and comfort of her room. Her Mama had died in the room next to hers, it was just too much. She spent the night in the living room, drawing comfort from anything she could. The next morning they received a call from Nana saying that she and their Uncle Leslie would be arriving that evening to help plan the services for Lorraine. Becca was even more upset as she hung up the phone, only to pick it up again as it rang to find out that the hospital had started to donate her organs to those who needed them. She hadn't known that her mother was an organ donor and was extremely upset until it was explained to her by her best friends mother. Finally somewhat soothed, Becca asked Wayne if they were still going to have everyone over for the Thanksgiving celebration. Receiving a 'Yes.' in response, she decided it would be best to keep herself busy and picked up on the preparations where her Mama had left off. The days blurred together after the arrival of her Nana and Uncle. Becca remembered visiting Uncle Les and Nana at their hotel and discussing what was to happen to her brother and herself after Mama's memorial service. She remembered as well her beloved dogs getting into a nasty fight over a ham bone and having to take them to the vet to have them checked. Then the day she didn't want to ever experience came. She was to pack up everything she thought she couldn't live without, attend the memorial services for Mama, sleep, wake up at the crack of dawn and board a plane for a life she wasn't all that ready for.

After packing and saying 'Good bye' to the friends who wouldn't be attending the memorial service, Becca got dressed in her favorite dress and was driven to the church where the service was being held. She sat in a daze, registering everything going on around her but not really reacting to anything. When it came time for her to sing the song she and her friends had planned, she stood in front of the microphone surrounded by her closest friends and just looked at everyone she wouldn't be seeing again for a very long time with tears in her eyes while waiting for the pianist to begin the song. Becca's voice cracked slightly with emotion while she sang but she made it through the song and the rest of the service without breaking into hysterics. After the service she stood in the lobby with the other's closest to her Mama and family while politely thanking everyone for attending and lending their support. Then it came time for the pictures she would be taking with her to her new life with her Uncle the next day, to be taken. ( One hour photo, and 24 hour photo stores people!) True smiles were put on for this pictures, not the forced ones everyone had been using the last few days. Parting gifts were given and last minute memories were made. Waking up to her best friend shaking her the next morning, Becca gave her one last hug and made sure she had given her the right address before rushing off to get ready to go to the airport. Meeting Nana and Uncle Leslie in the airport parking lot, Becca had the sudden urge to turn around and run for her life. She didn't want to move, didn't want to leave everything she had ever known behind. Giving Wayne and her best friend's parents final hugs and 'Good byes' Becca went through the baggage check, security and boarding the plane in a state of shock. Was she ready to face what would happen next? She wasn't so sure she could face it on her own and that's how she felt. Alone. Toni had retreated into himself farther each passing day since Mama's death and she had never really been close with her Nana or Uncle, seeing as they lived on the opposite side of the continent from herself. All Becca had for comfort on the plane ride was a handful of photo's; the blanket her mother had made her the Christmas before, wrapped around her like a coat; and the teddy bear her friends had given her. She didn't want this. She wished she was dreaming. She really did wish she would just wake up to her Mama just telling her it was all a horrible, horrible nightmare.

**Ok.. this wasn't supposed to come out for a while. I just suddenly had the urge to write one day and this is what came out. LOL. Of course it wouldn't have been possible at all with out one of my super super bestest friends in the whole entire world, Nettie! Since my spellcheck on my computer is retarded and makes the program blow up if I close it I had to email this chapter to her and she spell checked it for me! Yeay! {I suddenly want sour skittles O_o heehee}**

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out... I have maybe like the first paragraph already written in my head and that's about it. I am still looking for help with the whole writing process, especially for the other characters - except Steve. (I have him completely covered :D ..... heehee... ahem.. sorry... blame the hormones)..... ok that's it. **

**Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Unadultered B.S. will be thrown out with the trash. If you have nothing but rude things to say and none of it helpful.... well excuse ME. Not all of us are perfect like you (*cough* bullshit *cough*).  
**


End file.
